Until the end of time
by Yogursandwich
Summary: AU-Zombies. La humanidad ha sido devastada por un virus de nombre 'titán', aquél infectado dejará su intelecto para actuar como un animal rabioso y atacar a sus pares. Ella es un arma y él un gran guerrero ¿Podrán traer esperanzas a este mundo sumergido en la desesperación? Rikasa, LeviMika, RivaMika o como quieran llamar a esta hermosa pareja. Gracias al fc de la pareja en fb(:
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, la trama presente en el fanfic sí.**

* * *

Corre el año 2048 y lo único que puedes ver a tu alrededor son ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un mundo acunado en el 'pic' tecnológico. Edificios destruidos, incendios a la vuelta de la esquina, y en las calles aquellos que se arrastran medio gimiendo, los que se ocultan en la oscuridad en espera de una presa. Fueron ellos lo que obligaron a la humanidad a retroceder y ocultarse en sus sótanos, ellos que con cada pobre civil desprevenido ganaban un aliado más, seres básicos y primitivos. Infectados por el virus 'Titán', zombies, como quieran llamarles, ellos son la gran amenaza de la humanidad.

* * *

El muchacho de cabello negro se acercó con el ceño fruncido al viejo edificio, sus ojos grises se mostraban escépticos y cuidadosos ¿Una trampa? No, los 'titán' carecían de inteligencia, entonces ¿Qué había sido aquello? Cuando despertó bien entrada la noche por la frecuencia de su radio, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban 'Heichou Rivaille, responda por favor', siguió las instrucciones y llegó al edificio ¿De qué iba todo eso? Él había perdido a su pelotón en la última redada a los infectados, supuso que él sería el único sobreviviente de la zona, pero se equivocaba, vaya que sí. Caminó a paso lento hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta, suspiró meditando en si debía de entrar o dar media vuelta y volver a casa.

-**Heichou, me alegro de verlo**- Lo saludó un muchacho rapado y de baja estatura, aunque seguía siendo más alto que él. Levi alzó una ceja sin terminar de creer que, justo apenas entró al edificio, encontraría a un centenar de personas dando vueltas, y alguien que lo recibiría de inmediato. No tenía idea de que ese lugar existiera, sentirse ignorante era algo que le colmaba los nervios.

**-¿Qué significa esto? No tenemos soldados en la zona ¿Civiles?**- Preguntó analizando a sus alrededores. Definitivamente no eran civiles, estaban armados hasta los dientes y presentaban una buena organización, al menos bajo su punto de vista, pero entonces ¿Quiénes eran?

**-Nosotros somos María, una rama anexa a la 'Tropa de reconocimiento', esta es una de nuestras sedes. Mi nombre es Conny Springer, lamento no poder darle más información, solo soy un soldado de rango. Si me permite lo guiaré hasta el Heichou del edificio**- La respuesta del muchacho le hizo bufar, era muy ambiguo y él mantenía sus sospechas. Sin embargo ni dijo nada y se dedicó a acompañarlo por el lugar en silencio.

Subieron escaleras, atravesaron pasillos, por cada paso que daba Rivaille se mostraba un poco más desconfiado, manteniendo una postura completamente rígida. Habían un montón de armas, y muchos soldados que practicaban su mantenimiento, hasta el momento había contado 75 hombres y mujeres dispuestos a matar. Alzó una ceja, en el cuartel general de la 'Tropa de Reconocimiento' tenían armas, el doble prácticamente, pero lo que lo sorprendía era que hubiesen tantas en un lugar cuya existencia ignoraba hasta hace unos momentos. Volvió a bufar casi indignado.

-**Keith Heichou, perdone la intrusión**- La voz del tal Conny lo sacó de sus pensamientos '_¿Keith? He escuchado ese nombre antes_' Pensó para sí mismo mientras se habría paso en la habitación y dejaba a su escolta atrás. Con un movimiento de cabeza por parte del general el chiquillo terminó saliendo a trompicones por la gran puerta.

-**General Levi ¿Prefiere Rivaille? Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros**.- Un hombre entrado en edad, calvo y de alta estatura rodeó su escritorio con el semblante serio hasta ubicarse delante del pequeño Heichou de ojos grises. Al verse reducido, Levi alzó la barbilla como signo de prepotencia.

-**Capitán Keith, he escuchado de usted**.- Fue su única respuesta, el hombre calvo le medio sonrió con sorna, siempre había pensado que aquellos soldados jóvenes no eran nada más que un dolor en el culo –**Y bien, supongo que me dirá porque me han llamado**.- Preguntó con intriga oculta en su monótona voz y rostro inexpresivo.

-**Tenemos una entrega para la doctora Hanji Zoe, que reside en su cuartel, Levi-san.**- El aludido alzó una ceja mostrando interés, con el simple nombre de aquella alocada científica se le ponían los pelos de punta, sabía que fuera cual fuera el encargo iba a ser problemático –**Me atrevo a decir que está interesado en el trabajo ¿Me equivoco?**- '_Tsk_'.

-**Lo esté o no, es mi responsabilidad cumplir con lo que mis superiores dicten. De todas maneras ¿Cuál es el encargo?**.- Keith hizo un movimiento con el dedo índice y comenzó a caminar, Levi le pisaba los talones. Los pasillos se llenaban de un incómodo silencio al pasar ambos, incluso había aquellos que se detenían a saludar para después volver a sus labores. Keith era un hombre temido y respetado por todos sus hombres.

Cruzaron casi toda la segunda planta hasta que finalmente dieron frente a frente con una habitación pequeña y de puerta blanca –todas las otras puertas eran negras-, no tenía ventanas ni nadie se acercaba a ella. Levi observó al general ingresar una clave que, a su parecer, era algo exagerada '_149283wjsw, no, 149283wjsk, espera_' Sus ojos no pudieron terminal de deducirlo cuando la puerta se abrió y ambos entraron.

-**General Levi, él es el proyecto Jeager, su nombre es 'Eren'**- Frente al de ojos grises había algo que lo alertó completamente, sus muslos se tensaron y por automático sujetó una de sus pistolas con la mano derecha –**No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Eren es tan capaz de pensar como usted y yo, Levi-san**.- El tono de voz de Keith ya comenzaba a molestarlo.

-**E-es todo un gusto, Levi Heichou-** Alzó una ceja al notar como aquél 'titán' lo saludaba, nunca en su vida como exterminador había escuchado a uno que hablara, incluso los había visto cocinar a sus presas, pero jamás hablar –**Soy el proyecto Jeager nº2 y no planeo atacarlo, si es lo que piensa**- El de ojos celestes bajo su mirada algo avergonzado, se notaba nervioso, aunque Levi seguramente lo estaba más.

Lucía como un humano, sí, pero tenía aquellos signos que demostraban que realmente era un titán. Caninos grandes, piel ligeramente escamada, ojeras tan negras como el carbón. No había duda de que él dejó de ser humano, y aún así pensaba, formulaba, hablaba como si siguiera siéndolo ¿Qué era? Levi supuso que tendría que esperar a estar a solas con Hanji para que respondiera todas sus dudas con respecto a este curioso espécimen.

-**¿Jeager nº2?**- Preguntó Levi a Keith, el que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa macabra, el rostro ensombrecido y aquél aspecto que dice '_Ni sabes lo que te espera, muchacho_'

-**Nuestro proyecto Jeager nº1 no es un titán, es un arma, y es una Capitán de María, Levi-san, ella lo ayudará a escoltar a Eren**- Levi frunció el seño dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo. Había perdido a su pelotón hace solo medio mes, no quería más compañía –**No hay 'pero' que valga, son ordenes directas de Irwin. Si me acompaña le presentaré a quien será su nueva acompañante**.-

Levi tragó saliva, cuando una ola de recuerdos se vino sobre él..

'_La voz de Petra rogando por ayuda le estaba explotando el cerebro, pero no se podía hacer paso entre aquél montón de titanes que se amontonaban sobre él. Bestias que alguna vez fueron humanas, ahora se podrían considerar ¿Zombies? ¿Infectados? Lo que fueran, para Levi eran solo escoria. Tomó la escopeta que descansaba en su espalda y la cargó, 10 cabezas salieron volando en menos de un minuto. Intentaba seguir la voz de Petra, que era la única que aún se escuchaba. Estuvo tan cerca, realmente, pero cuando tomó su mano el horror se presentó ante sus ojos. Pensó que jamás había considerado a la muerte tan cabrona, tan fatal, nunca estuvo tan cerca de su corazón como en aquellos momentos. La mujer que él había amado, el único ser sobre la tierra que había entrado a su corazón ahora convulsionaba fieramente en el piso, gritando como un animal en faena. Él lo sabía, por eso le disparo directo en la frente antes de que el proceso de convergencia terminara, al menos moriría como humana. Por más fuerte que Rivaille fuera en esos momentos una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, silenciosa, se agachó y tomó la mano de la muchacha para quitar el anillo que hacía juego con el suyo_.'

Estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos por un largo rato, lo supo cuando se encontró a sí mismo parado frente a unas escaleras pisando los talones de Keith y el tal Eren, yendo hacia quien sabe dónde, no prestó atención a su conversación en ningún momento. Abrieron una puerta que dejó entrar la brillante luz del sol, se cegó por unos momentos. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista nuevamente fue que la notó, una muchacha de cabello negro, piel nívea y alta estaba dándoles la espalda, como si no fuera capaz de reparar en la presencia de otros ¿Qué clase de soldado era? Se preguntó al verla quieta.

-**Supuse que estarías acá**- Murmuró Keith haciendo que la aludida se diera media vuelta, cuando los encaró fue que se dio cuenta de su fría y penetrante mirada, aparentemente era especial para Levi, porque apenas notó la presencia de Eren suavizo el gesto –**Él es el General Rivaille, te habíamos hablado de esta misión con anteriorida**d- Ella solo se dignó a asentir y acercarse firmemente al grupo de hombres que allí aguardaban.

-**Es un placer Heichou, mi nombre es Mikasa**- El nombre se le quedaría grabado a Levi en la memoria, no porque fuera realmente bueno para recordarlos, pero sentía algo en ella que era diferente.

* * *

Es corto, lo sé, pero como no estoy segura de si es una trama que traerá lectores preferí esperar a las reacciones del público :3 Pueden imaginar el ambiente a lo 'Walking Dead' o 'Exterminio', y las bases a lo pandilla callejera que tiene un montón de armas. No tienen tecnología de punta ni nada de eso, pistolas y escopetas, aparte de soldados, blabla.

¿Les gustó, no les gustó? Uds digan, gracias por leer ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío, el fanfic sí.**

* * *

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche y se encontraba junto con Jeager y Ackerman en el carro, pasó dos días preparando todo para la salida y finalmente se encontraban en medio de la carretera. Hasta el momento había sido un viaje tranquilo, aunque la pista estaba repleta de autos desgastados por el tiempo y el desuso había un pequeño espacio para pasar en el Chevy SS que les habían proporcionado en María. Levi iba distraído mirando por la ventana, contaba mentalmente los minutos mientras manejaba sin prisas, como si esperara que algo sucediera luego de una hora, y después de esa, hasta que finalmente salió de la ciudad donde se encontraba ¿Akihabara? Eso no importaba ahora, actualmente solo eran escombros. De todas maneras la mente del Sargento viajaba a mil kilómetros por hora '_Ellos no volverán ¿Verdad?_' Se preguntó en un momento de vulnerabilidad, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño casi al instante '_No es momento de pensar en eso, tienes trabajo que cumplir_' Se reprendió dando un vistazo al muchacho que dormía placenteramente en el asiento trasero, estiraba todo su cuerpo en este, algo que hizo enfadar ligeramente al conductor.

-**¿Necesita que cambiemos de lugar? Lo noto distraído, Heichou**- El pelinegro encaró a la chica que tenía por copiloto. No supo que lo molestó más, su tono de voz o el que haya insinuado que era incapaz de conducir un auto por más de 6hr. 'Tchk' fue su única respuesta –**Lamento haberlo molestado**- Dijo ella, con un tono de voz que no denotaba nada de arrepentimiento. Lo enfadaba, en verdad lo hacía. No sabía porque, pero estaba realmente irritable.

-**No te preocupes, Ackerman, presiento que pronto tendremos que avanzar a pie ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?**- Recomendó con voz fría y ronca, Mikasa solo se encogió de hombros y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, miró al sargento por unos minutos y finalmente cayó rendida. Levi la observó de soslayo, supuso que ella y el tal 'Eren' solo serían unos mocosos, él ya tenía 26 años y se podría considerar joven ¿Ellos? 17-19, ese el rango en el que los ubicaba, pero tampoco podría estar seguro. Después de todo, él se veía menor. Rodó los ojos para sí mismo y apagó el motor pasada ya una hora de viaje, a las una de la madrugada todo pasajero del Chevy se encontraba profundamente dormido.

El primero en despertar por los cálidos rayos de sol fue Eren, que bostezó profundamente y se restregó los ojos. Quiso decir 'Buenos días', pero nadie estaba despierto, y la escena que se desarrollaba ante él era digna de ser analizada. Si la electricidad y los teléfonos móviles aún estuvieran vigentes –para todos, porque los capitanes si tenían- él ya habría sacado una foto o dos, pero solo se podría conformar con el recuerdo del momento. Ahí, en el mismo auto que él, el sargento Levi apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de una Mikasa que tenía una mano sobre la espalda de este, ambos se veían pacíficos bañados por la luz del sol, pero fue la misma luz que hizo despertar a Levi. Se sonrojó ligeramente al notar la posición, con cuidado despertó a su compañera y volvió a erguirse en el asiento.

-**Lo siento**- Balbuceó entre dientes mientras abría la puerta del carro y salía a la carretera. Mikasa aún no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir ¿Sabía que quería decir? No, estaba algo confundida y simplemente dejó que el momento incómodo pasara –** ¿Qué esperan, holgazanes? Ya no podemos seguir en el auto, salgan pronto**- Regañó Levi a la pareja que aún permanecía media dormida.

La primera en salir fue Mikasa, que sacó las navajas que guardó en la guantera y las posicionó en un pequeño cinturón de cuero negro que se ajustaba en su cadera. Al mismo tiempo Eren y Levi abrían el portamaletas para observar el armamento que llevaban: Era mucho, incluso para que los tres lo cargaran. Cuatro escopetas, 10 granadas, dos ametralladoras y un sinfín de víveres y balas, entre otras cosas para supervivencia. Levi, como todo buen sargento, tuvo la iniciativa de cargar con todo lo pesado, pero solo quedó en una idea al notar como la pelinegra mujer del grupo llevaba sobre su espalda la mochila con un tercio de los víveres y la mitad de las balas, una de las ametralladoras sujeta del bolso para acampar, y cuatro granadas en el cinturón de cuero. Aparte tomó dos de las escopetas con sus manos, dirigiendo una mirada de superioridad al sargento. Levi chasqueó la lengua y tomó las armas que quedaban, finalmente fue Eren el que cargó con la mayoría de los víveres, unas balas y dos escopetas, junto con un sable de Mikasa pero que ella no podía llevar.

-**Es mucho ¿No creen?**- Preguntó el Jeager con una sonrisa, simplemente ganó dos miradas de parte de los 'monstruos' que tenía delante. Pareciera como si Mikasa y Levi se fuesen a lanzar uno sobre el otro en cualquier momento, para arrancarse los ojos, claro. Aquél gesto lo hizo sentir de cualquier forma disminuido y preocupado por sus compañeros y la tensión entre ellos. Suspiró con pesar.

-**¿Deseas que te ayude, Eren?**- Preguntó Mikasa con amabilidad. Él solo bufó por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna. La mirada que le dirigió no se le pasó a Levi, el cual hizo una mueca '_Ella solo le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, que crío ha salido este supuesto experimento_' Pensó rodando los ojos, pero decidió no entremeterse en el ambiente, en especial luego de que la pelinegra luciera tan sombría a la negativa.

Caminaron cerca de una hora y cuarto, hora y media, hasta que entraron al bosque que bloqueaba el paso, la carretera ya no era una opción: Estaba repleta de zombies. Tuvieron que dispararle a algunos, finalmente se subieron a los árboles cerca y dejaron a Eren a cargo de las grandes armas y los víveres en el suelo. Los 'titanes' pasaban a su lado como si no existiera, él solo estaba sentado mientras los veía a todos como si fueran las ardillas que decoraban la escena del día de campo perfecto. Levi alzó una ceja en dirección a Mikasa pidiendo una explicación, supuso que estando lejos de la base podría sacar más respuestas que los ambiguos '_le inyectamos noséquecoño y él es inmune a los titanes_' Rodó los ojos al recordar las palabras de Keith.

-**Creo que el comandante lo explicó ¿Me equivoco?**- Preguntó al notar las intenciones de Levi. El chico bufó al pensar que estaba frente a una 'listilla' o quizás era de aquellas que se ahorraban las largas conversaciones, de una forma u otra le tendría que sacar la información, y la más eficaz era ejerciendo su poder.

-**Fue realmente ambiguo, como superior pido una explicación detallada**- Ordenó en un susurro que salió de su garganta. A Mikasa le hacía gracia la palabra 'superior', después de todo estaban en mitad de la destrucción del mundo y ellos seguían rigiéndose por el antiguo sistema de jerarquías. Un superior debía de existir y ella fue entrenada para obedecer, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le causara gracia.

-**Pues verá, superior-sama**- Levi rodó los ojos –**Eren y yo hemos sido tratados con diferentes químicos desde pequeños y sumergidos en esto de la resistencia, el proyecto 'Jeager titán' Aka Eren, ha sido inyectado con la feromona de los 'titanes', lo que le permite tener su mismo olor, sistema y apariencia, sin embargo es solo un camuflaje, ellos no lo pueden detectar**- Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía nada más que eso, el resto del proyecto era un secreto. Pero el sargento no se iba a rendir tan fácil, sentía la necesidad de escarbar en los secretos de ambos proyectos, no quería continuar un viaje a ciegas.

-**¿Y tú? Por lo que tengo entendido también eres un proyecto, Ackerman**- La aludida lo observó con una ceja en alto, no esperaba que estuviese interesado en ella. Estiró los brazos y torció los labios, él no dejaría de insistir hasta saber más de lo que en esos momentos sabía, lo supo apenas vio el destello de determinación en su mirada.

-**Supongo que yo no soy tan diferente de lo que es usted, Heichou, he sido entrenada desde pequeña para asesinar a todo aquel titán que se me ponga enfrente**- Se alzó de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la historia de Levi era familiar, aunque él encontró la resistencia cuando tenía 8 años –**Sin embargo cuando ya no hayan titanes que destruir mi vida perderá significado, incluso ahora, luego de que la entrega de Eren sea completada con éxito solo seré parte de la decoración en María. Es la primera vez que tengo contacto con alguien que no sea Eren o Keith-sama**- Levi la observó sorprendido, incluso él que era grande en lo que hacía se había dado el lujo de mantener su vida privada, aunque ahora la perdió, incluso así no se sentía como un mero objeto, aún podía reconocerse como persona.

-**¿Las razones?**- Preguntó con una voz tan fría y calculadora que hizo a Mikasa desviar la mirada y preguntarse porque estaba respondiendo todo eso.

-**Keith-sama dice que no necesito contacto con los demás, eso solo afectaría mi desempeño como soldado**- Levi asintió, medio comprendiendo la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Una experta soldado sin habilidades para el trabajo en equipo –**He peleado con miles de titanes durante mi vida, pero es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo como esto**- Murmuró tan bajo que, si él no tuviese grandes sentidos, no hubiese escuchado. Alzó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato.

-**Puedes considerar esto como un campo de práctica, entonces**- Dijo mientras saltaba del árbol al notar como ya no había rastro de titanes, aparte de Jeager.

-**Suena divertido**- Comentó ella con una diminuta sonrisa al caer a su lado.

-**Bien entonces, debemos movernos rápido antes de que los titanes nos alcancen, vamos camino al sur siguiendo el riachuelo**- Eren y Mikasa asintieron, tomando las cosas que cada uno portaba en el comienzo.

Siguieron el sendero natural del bosque por el resto del día, no tuvieron ningún encuentro con titanes e incluso pudieron apreciar a aquellos pocos animales que aún vivían, se vieron tentados a cazarlos pero decidieron que mejor los dejaban estar, cada quien en su mente, claro. Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando encontraron una cueva oculta en mitad de unos árboles caídos, Eren se acercó a inspeccionar que no hubiese riegos y finalmente el trío ingresó en ella.

-**Estoy agotado**- Se quejó el Jeager mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el suelo de tierra seca, moviendo con cuidado los víveres que tenía dentro de la mochila y sacando una lata de tallarines con salsa fríos, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en cómo calentarla.

-**Eren, comer así no puede ser bueno para tu estómago**- Dijo Mikasa mientras se sentaba en la pared de roca al frente de él. Eren, con la boca llena de comida, murmuró algo que para Levi sonó cómo un 'Déjame en paz'. Le hizo rodar los ojos y a la muchacha bajar la mirada algo apenada.

-**Deberías hacer caso a tus superiores, Jeager**- La voz de Levi fue dura y determinante, pero 'superiores' dejó a ambos acompañantes confundidos, después de todo ellos dos solo eran soldados del mismo rango –**Creo que debo explicarles algo; Estando lejos de la base yo pongo las reglas, soy el superior, Mikasa es la siguiente y Eren es el tercer al mando, encargado de inspeccionar zonas y cargar víveres en caso de batalla**- El Jeager estuvo a punto de quejarse, incluso algunos trozos de masa bañados en la salsa roja escaparon de su boca, pero finalmente se resignó a que no podía superar a la chica en cuestiones de combate. Levi pudo sentir los ojos asesinos de Mikasa en su nuca, lo que lo sorprendió ligeramente, después de todo –_y muy en el fondo_- solo lo había hecho para darle más autoridad sobre el tal Eren.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde-noche comiendo en silencio, finalmente los tres se tendieron en fila con sacos de dormir delgados bajo sus cuerpos, cubiertos por una sola manta común. Mikasa había quedado al medio de los tres y estaba algo incómoda, desconocedora de las reacciones del cuerpo masculino optó por darle la cara a Eren y así tener más espacio, pero el movimiento solo consiguió despertar a Levi y obligar a que sus músculos se tensaran. Un escalofrío recorrió el abdomen del sargento.

-**¿Qué rayos cree que hace?**- Murmuró dándole la espada a la pelinegra, cuyo cuerpo se había rozado 'demasiado' con el del hombre. Enseguida la imagen de Petra apareció frente a sus ojos y se sintió culpable por tener aquél tipo de pensamiento.

-**Gracias, Heichou**- La suave y adormilada voz de Mikasa se escuchó como un suspiro dentro de la cueva. Tan pronto como la imagen de Petra vino, se fue.

-**Duerme, Ackerman**- Refunfuñó para luego cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Segundo cap, iba actualizar por el sábado o así pero la inspiración llegó de pronto -junto con un cap de TWD- c: so, realmente espero Reviws ;-; motivación(? okno, asdf, pero si quiero reviws ;3; y tengo una duda respecto a tu duda, **Kaoru Host**, porque leyendo pag por ahí encontré que siempre que iban a nombrar a Levi lo hacían como 'Lance Levi Rivaille', so, pensé que eran como 3 nombres aparte. Si me equivoco por favor corriganme (:

¡Espero tener el cap 3 para el sábado, besos!


End file.
